This invention relates to methods and apparatuses for separating wrapped articles from a continuous strip-like dispenser sheet in which articles are separately wrapped at substantially equal relatively short intervals and for feeding the separated articles at desired intervals larger than the intervals between the articles wrapped in the continuous dispenser sheet.
It is often desirable to separate wrapped articles from a continuous strip-like dispenser sheet and feed them at desired intervals convenient for the subsequent process. One example is a wrapped drinking straw to be attached to a carton containing milk or the like.
Wrapping of straws for the above purpose is efficiently and conveniently effected by placing straws at equal intervals between two continuous elongated strips of plastic film along the length of the strip with the longitudinal axis of the straw substantially perpendicular to the length of the strip and welding the films together between the straws. The straws can then be provided as individual straws in the wrapped state by simply transversely separating the welded plastic film between the straws.
It is desirable to provide an efficient method and apparatus for separating wrapped straws from a continuous strip-like dispenser sheet as above described and feeding the separated straws at a desired longer spacing to a subsequent step such as the step of attaching the separated straws to milk cartons.